Alors, qui embrasse le mieux ?
by Justslashy
Summary: Les habitants d'Atlantis ont fait une liste des meilleurs éléments dans diverses catégories un peu spéciales. Mais être le vainqueur ne suffit pas, il faut parfois le prouver... Slash McShep !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Alors, qui embrasse le mieux ? _  
_  
**Auteur** : Justslashy, pour vous servir  
**Résumé** : Pouh, j'ai jamais été douée avec les résumés. Disons que lorsque les habitants d'Atlantis décident de faire une liste des meilleurs membres de l'expédition selon certains domaines bien particuliers, cela va provoquer la jalousie d'autres membres ! Mais jalousie envers qui : le gagnant ou ceux qui peuvent témoigner qu'il est bel et bien le meilleur pour l'avoir testé ?  
**Genre** : Slaaaaaaaaaaaaash !! Quoi d'autre ? Humour ? Je ne sais pas, on verra bien.  
**Rating** : Sous-entendus mais pas de lemon pour l'instant. C'est ma première fic après tout. Donc à peu près pour tout le monde  
**Spoiler** : Nope ! (Enfin, je ne crois pas)  
**Disclaimer** : Tssss. Si Stargate Atlantis m'appartenait, je ne m'embêterai pas à écrire les amours probables des persos, je les mettrai à l'écran.  
**Note :** Ma première fic (j'en avais commencé une il y a longtemps mais j'avais très peu écrit alors...) donc je suis ouverte aux conseils. Mais soyez indulgents. J'espère m'améliorer avec le temps !

oOo

L'ennui. Il s'était souvent dévoilé comme l'origine de l'inspiration de grands auteurs. Combien avaient trouvé l'idée qui allait révolutionner leur vie en s'ennuyant ? On pourrait donc tout à fait supposer que, sur Atlantis, de l'ennui des membres naissait de grandes inventions. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas la crème de la crème ? Les meilleurs dans leurs domaines ? Oui mais voilà. Il semblerait que la majorité en avait assez de se montrer brillante pendant ses heures de travail. Et lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus à occuper leur esprit avec le devoir de sauver la monde et au passage la galaxie toute entière, leurs préoccupations ne volaient pas très haut. Mais ceux qui cherchaient innocemment une occupation à leurs esprits brillants ne s'attendaient certainement pas aux conséquences qui allaient suivre. D'ailleurs, ils ne sauraient probablement jamais ce qu'ils avaient provoqué.

Notre histoire commence donc avec un jour comme les autres pour les membres de l'expédition Atlantis. Enfin, si on oubliait le fait que la porte des étoiles était temporairement hors-service. Pour que les équipes d'exploration ne soient pas les seuls à prendre du repos, quelques jours de congé avaient été unanimement décidés... Sauf pour les pauvres scientifiques qui devaient toujours résoudre la problème de la porte (ce qui avait provoqué de grands cris chez le toujours positif et joyeux docteur McKay comme il se décrivait lui-même)

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces jours de congé n'étaient pas du goût de tout le monde. Les pauvres n'y étaient pas habitués, et ne savaient que faire pour passer le temps. C'est ainsi que naquit l'idée de faire une liste. Pas une liste de courses, ou du mobilier, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Non. Une liste comme on en fait lorsque l'on est petit. Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? Mais si, vous savez celle où l'on fait plusieurs catégories dont on choisit le vainqueur. Le plus beau, le plus énervant, le plus travailleur, etc. L'auteur de cette activité plutôt...grotesque reste inconnu, même si il semblerait qu'elle fut émise par un militaire aux cheveux défiant les lois de la gravitation et à l'esprit enfantin.

Bien sûr, cette liste n'avait aucun caractère officiel. Tsss. Comme si les plus hauts membres de l'expédition pouvaient s'amuser de si peu ! Mais officieusement... Hum hum... Bref, passons sur ces détails. La rumeur circula bien vite à travers Atlantis, et inutile de préciser que certains avaient plutôt peur de la place qu'ils pourraient prendre dans ce classement. Prenez par exemple McKay. Oh, en apparence, il semblait tout à fait convaincu d'avoir une bonne place. On peut même dire qu'il savait déjà qu'il serait choisi comme « l'homme le plus intelligent d'Atlantis ». Mais au fond, il était effrayé devant la perspective qu'on puisse se venger de lui. Bah oui. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de devoir assumer de vivre dans l'ombre d'un génie tel que lui.

Ce jour-là, notre scientifique mégalomane préféré se livrait à l'une de ses activités favorites. Ou en tout, l'une de ses activités les plus fréquentes. A savoir, crier sur ses subordonnées tout en résolvant les problèmes techniques de la cité. En effet, le pauvre docteur avait la malchance de travailler avec une équipe d'incapables qui, pour reprendre ses propres mots : « se révélait totalement impuissante à utiliser le demi neurone qui leur servait de cerveau, sauf si leur but ultime était de détruire la cité en emportant tous ses habitants avec elle afin de débarrasser les galaxies de la bande d'imbéciles qu'ils étaient, et qu'ils seraient plus utiles à ramasser les crottes dans les rues si ils parvenaient à ne pas les confondre avec d'autres choses ».

Jusqu'à ce que son attention ne fut attirée par autre chose. Et oui, il existait bel et bien une chose sur Terre (enfin plutôt sur Atlantis dans le cas présent) capable de détacher McKay de son travail et, surtout, de ses lamentations. Quoi donc ? Une simple conversation. Mais pas sur n'importe quoi. En fait, c'était un nom en particulier qui lui avait fait ouvrir grand les oreilles (et surtout fermer la bouche, oh miracle de la vie).

- Il paraît que c'est Sheppard

- Bah, c'est pas vraiment étonnant. Si sa réputation est fondée, il a de l'expérience dans le domaine. Et surtout, pas mal de personnes peuvent en témoigner

- Tsss. En tout cas, maintenant qu'il a été choisi comme celui embrassant le mieux, encore plus de filles vont lui courir après. C'est franchement pas cool pour nous...

McKay en lâcha l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Devant le silence qui se fit face à cette maladresse plutôt étrange de sa part, il lança un quoi colérique qui eut le don de détourner les regards de lui. Faisant mine de se concentrer à nouveau sur son écran d'ordinateur, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers un certain colonel.

Alors comme ça c'était lui qui avait été élu comme l'homme embrassant le mieux. Pfff. C'était seulement parce que c'était celui qui avait embrassé le plus de filles. Si lui n'avait pas autant de victimes (car il considérait comme telles les conquêtes de Sheppard), cela révélait tout bêtement du fait que lui-même était bien plus sélectif. Oui. LUI ne se jetait pas sur toutes celles qui présentaient des arguments de choc. Mais puisque je vous dis que c'était pour ça ! De toute façon, ces temps-ci, il n'éprouvait pas d'envie particulière vis-à-vis des femmes de l'expédition. Pour être tout à fait précis, il avait peine remarqué sa nouvelle subordonnée, à la plus grande surprise de Zelenka.

En fait, ses pensées tournaient autour d'un militaire bien particulier. Oh, n'allez pas vous faire des idées ! C'était juste qu'il avait plus besoin de l'amitié « virile » qui les liait que de liaisons sans intérêt. Oh oui, croyez le, jamais il n'irait penser que le colonel puisse être sexy, surtout avec son corps parfait, sa chute de reins et... Eh ! On avait dit jamais ! Tsss. Satané esprit qui ne voulait même plus lui obéir ! Qu'allait-il faire si même son esprit grandiose qui faisait de lui un génie échappait à son contrôle ?

Breeeef ! Là n'était pas la question. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée du classement de Sheppard sur cette liste l'agaçait prodigieusement. Pour être exact, il mourrait d'envie de tordre le cou de toutes ces midinettes qui avaient du pouffer bêtement avant d'inscrire le nom du colonel. Oh, d'ailleurs, il se voyait bien étrangler ce dernier par la même occasion !

Oh, quand on parle du loup, celui-ci venait de faire son entrée dans l'antre de McKay. Il avait un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il s'approcha tranquillement de son scientifique préféré. Celui-ci lui jeta son regard le plus noir, à la plus grande incompréhension du militaire. Enfin, que celui qui pouvait se vanter de comprendre Rodney lève la main ! Évidemment, personne...

Pour l'instant, le pauvre scientifique n'en menait pas large. Pour commencer, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de foudroyer le colonel du regard, estimant que celui-ci pourrait bien contrôler sa libido ! Mais... pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi est-ce que Sheppard ferait cela ? Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Rodney se sentait autant en colère ?!

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait plongé ses beaux yeux bleus dans le regard vert du militaire, se laissant complètement emporté par tous les éclats qu'il y voyait. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Sheppard avait de beaux yeux. En fait, il ne s'était jamais vraiment concentré sur cette partie là de son anatomie… Non… Il ne venait pas de penser cela, pas vrai ? Mais non il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait rester à regarder les yeux du tombeur de ces dames pendant des années ! Ah bah si… Bref…

Et alors qu'il se promettait de ne plus se laisser prendre au piège, ses yeux dérivaient déjà vers les lèvres du colonel. Hum… Il se demandait si il embrassait si bien que cela. Ses lèvres étaient bien dessinées, et paraissaient douces, agréables, difficiles à décrire… Minute.. Pourquoi nom de Dieu cherchait-il à décrire la bouche de John ? Enfin, du colonel Sheppard ! Bref, vous l'avez compris ! Décidément, cette rumeur l'avait plus remué qu'il ne le pensait. Ce devait être la fatigue. Oui, aucun doute…

Oh, tiens, les lèvres remuaient. Mon Dieu, il pouvait sentir un frisson rien qu'en entendant cette bouche sexy à damner un saint prononcer son nom… Biiiip. Connexion des neurones… M ! Il venait de dire son nom. Il secoua la tête tout en cherchant désespérément à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il croisa le regard de Sheppard. Visiblement, celui-ci était assez agacé du peu d'attention que Rodney prêtait à ses paroles :

- Enfin Mc Kay ! Vous pourriez écouter lorsque l'on vous parle !

- D… Désolé colonel. Que disiez-vous ?

Ceci eut le mérite de faire taire le militaire, se demandant quelle mouche piquait le scientifique. Il venait de s'excuser, au lieu de lui lancer une de ses piques habituelles sur le peu d'intérêt que les paroles d'un gros bras sans cervelle pouvaient avoir ! Enfin, il reprit, attirant à nouveau l'attention de McKay

- Je vous demandais si j'avais quelque chose de coincer entre les dents, comme vous n'arrêter pas de fixer ma bouche…

Et là, Rodney se serait maudit. Il avait rougi. Lui, le plus grand génie que les galaxies aient jamais connu, avait rougi, provoquant un regard limite ahuri du colonel. Bien sûr, ce n'était un mystère pour personne que le scientifique n'avait jamais su y faire avec ce genre de relation mais… Ohohoh, minute… Depuis quand il reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas doué. Non, ce n'était pas ça le problème… Depuis quand y avait-il une quelconque relation entre lui et Jo… et le colonel Sheppard ?

Marre, il en avait marre ! Il redressa la tête, toute trace de rougeur disparue. Il planta alors son regard dans celui du colonel, avant de s'exclamer de son ton narquois habituel

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais vous devez déjà le savoir, monsieur « j'embrasse-mieux-que-tout-le-monde »! Vous faites sûrement très attention à votre hygiène buccale !

oOo

_Voili Voilou ! La réaction de Sheppard dans le prochaine épisode ! Enfin, seulement si vous la voulez. Comme c'est ma première fic, j'attends votre avis avant de continuer. J'espère que cela vous aura plu !_


	2. Chapter 2

Pour commencer, merci à tous pour vos reviews

Pour commencer, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plaisait. Et, je l'avoue, ça m'a un peu stressée xD. Enfin, voici enfin la suite de l'histoire. Encore merci pour vos encouragements en espérant de tout coeur que cette suite vous convienne ! (Prions !)

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'écrire. J'espère que cela ne gâchera pas votre plaisir et vous plaira !

oOo

- Bah oui, je me brosse souvent les dents et... Quoi ?!

Et oui, il avait fallu un temps certain avant que la phrase entière ne parvienne au cerveau de Sheppard. Mais une fois que ses quelques neurones daignèrent se connecter, il resta bouche bée. En fait, soyons sincères, il avait l'air d'un parfait imbécile, bouche grande ouverte, un air ahuri sur le visage. Et cela traduisait à la perfection son état d'esprit du moment. Il ne comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

Bon, un petit récapitulatif s'imposait. Pourquoi était-il venu voir Rodney déjà ? Ah oui. En fait, il s'ennuyait, et voulait tout bonnement savoir si les réparations de la porte avançaient. Bah oui, il n'était venu que pour cela ! Tsss. Jamais il n'aurait l'idée totalement saugrenue de pouvoir profiter de la compagnie du docteur McKay ! Après tout, celui-ci passait son temps à râler, à grogner. Même si cela cachait un fond bon, généreux et fragile, et le rendait tout simplement adorable... Euh, ne nous perdons pas en conjectures inutiles.

Dooooonc, il venait ici dans un but tout à fait honorable, mais apparemment pas au bon moment. Déjà, il arrivait, il se faisait incendier du regard. Bon, après tout c'était Rodney alors... Mais ensuite, celui-ci s'était mis à le fixer étrangement. Si il ne s'agissait pas de McKay, il aurait même juré que le scientifique avait limite bavé devant ses lèvres. Et alors qu'il s'agaçait, à juste titre, du peu d'attention que lui prêtait son interlocuteur, celui-ci s'était mis à rougir comme une jeune fille prise en flagrant délit de matage !

... ... Euh... Cela n'avait rien à voir, pas vrai ? Hum... Mieux valait ne pas se faire de faux espoirs... Ohohoh... Qui parlait d'espoir ?! Breef. Quoi qu'il en soit, les rougeurs malencontreuses du scientifique appartenaient décidément au passé, puisque celui-ci lui avait lancé un sarcasme douteux. Sheppard se serait-il vanté sans s'en rendre compte à un moment ou à un autre ? Pas qu'il se souvienne. Il s'exclama, en faisant preuve de son éloquence et tact habituels :

- Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez bordel ?!

- Allons, ne jouez pas les innocents avec moi Colonel ! Je sais tout !

Pour ajouter plus de poids à cette affirmation, McKay avait tendu un index accusateur vers Sheppard. Ses yeux étincelaient de colère. C'est sans doute en voyant le visage abasourdi de John qu'il daigna prêter un peu d'attention aux alarmes allumées par son esprit... et, par la même occasion, à l'étrangeté de ses propos.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?! Il avait l'impression d'être une petite amie jalouse et mécontente car son copain se vantait de ses exploits. Punaise, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore ? Ah, ils devaient avoir l'air fin tous les deux ! Rodney se tenait droit, l'index s'agitant étrangement en l'air, un air étrange sur le visage. Fallait dire qu'il n'en menait pas large, le pauvre ! Il se sentait vraiment en colère, mais pas seulement contre John, aussi contre lui ? D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'attendait visiblement à ce que McKay explique un peu plus clairement la situation.

Le scientifique décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette conversation et à la honte qui s'abattait sur lui. Il déclara donc bruyamment :

- Pitoyable ! Enfin... Voilà quoi !

Et sur cette explication lumineuse, il quitta la salle de contrôle avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait. Sheppard resta un instant immobile, avant de s'exclamer

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ?!

Oh la la... Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Lui, le plus grand génie des deux galaxies réunies (peut-être plus, qui sait !) avait totalement perdu l'esprit ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Bon, il ne pouvait rester là à tourner en rond dans ses quartiers. Il fallait qu'il se calme, et trouve une solution... ou du moins essaye de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Allez, il fallait jouer la carte de la sincérité avec lui-même ! Oui, il n'allait plus cacher ses sentiments !

Bon, tout avait commencé lorsqu'il avait entendu ces deux scientifiques parler du colonel. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti une telle... jalousie ? Certes, il avait toujours envié le succès du militaire auprès de la gente féminine, mais de là à se sentir tellement en colère. Non... ce n'était pas le mot... troublé plutôt. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela lui avait fait prendre conscience que le colonel embrassait sûrement très bien... et qu'il était jaloux non pas de lui, mais de ses conquêtes... Okay... Tout bien réfléchi, il allait remettre la sincérité avec lui-même à une autre fois hein !

Avec un soupir, il s'étendit sur son lit. Sheppard allait sûrement refuser de lui parler maintenant... Sa gorge se serra à l'idée de devoir revivre la période qui avait suivi la perte de confiance du colonel. Non... il ne voulait pas dire adieu à leurs joutes quotidiennes, à leurs déjeuners, leurs discussions... Depuis quand s'étaient-ils rapprochés ainsi ? Quand avaient-ils réellement commencé à se comprendre par un simple regard... Enfin, cela restait encore à voir... On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la compréhension mutuelle était au goût du jour...

Bon... Il devait aller parler à John... Mais non il ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom ! Rodney rigola nerveusement, avant de soupirer de nouveau. Okay... Le problème était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Une seule solution. Faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant, et oublier les pensées dérangeantes qu'il avait eu au sujet du militaire. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait jamais eu, pas vrai ?

Il se leva donc de son lit, et se dirigea avec détermination vers les quartiers du jeune homme. Enfin, peut-être pas si jeune que ça ! Bref...

Pouh ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, rien de tel qu'une petite douche pour se rafraichir les idées. Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent. Evidemment, l'entraînement avec Ronon y avait contribué ! Pouvoir se défouler au combat, rien de tel ! Enfin... De l'extérieur, on avait plutôt l'impression que c'était Ronon qui se défoulait vu que le colonel finissait la plupart du temps au tapis, mais ce n'était qu'un détail ! Après avoir dépensé toute son énergie « colérique » au combat, il se sentait apaisé... et en sueur. Aussi s'était-il dirigé vers ses quartiers afin de remédier à ce léger souci.

Ainsi, John laissait l'eau coulait le long de son corps, yeux fermés, ne prêtant pas attention aux bruits extérieurs... Tous les soucis de la journée... oubliés... Jusqu'à ce que évidemment, la sonnerie (ou du moins le bruit qui s'en approchait) de sa porte retentisse. Il retint de justesse un soupir agacé, avant de crier (bah oui, il était dans une autre pièce quand même !)

- Pas tout de suite !

Ce à quoi répondit la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir :

- C'est important colonel !

Le colonel en question poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il savait parfaitement que Rodney resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre. Le ton que le scientifique avait employé était suffisamment clair. Punaise, lui crier dessus sans raison ne lui suffisait plus, il fallait aussi qu'il le suive jusque dans ses quartiers ?! Etait-ce donc impossible d'avoir une minute à soi dans cette cité ?! ... Question stupide... Il revêtit donc en vitesse un boxer et un pantalon, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de ses appartements.

Rodney se demandait pourquoi le colonel mettait autant de temps à lui ouvrir. Il n'avait pas de raison de lui en vouloir après tout ! Euh... Bon, peut-être que si. Mais bon, quand même, il devrait savoir que l'emploi du temps était suffisamment serré pour que ne le fasse pas patienter ! Mince, il était un génie oui ou non ?

Il en était à cette étape là de ses réflexions lorsque la dite porte daigna enfin s'ouvrir. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque acerbe, histoire de commencer dès à présent l'opération « tout redevient comme avant », mais hélas pour lui, tous ses neurones grillèrent en même temps. Bah ! Même les appareils les mieux conçus peuvent rendre l'âme suite à un court-circuit !

Gloups... Et même double gloups... Il fallait bien ça pour avaler toute la salive qui menaçait de couler devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. John (oui, il l'avait appelé par son prénom !) était vêtu d'un simple pantalon. Son torse nu, lisse, était sublimé par les gouttes qui y coulaient encore. Il était l'image même de la décontraction, une main sur le mur, l'autre sêchant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Oh la la...

Rodney cligna des yeux, laissant son regard balayer ce torse musclé à souhait par les entraînements militaires. Merde... Il sentait l'opération « tout redevient comme avant » compromise. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait à la fin le colonel à toujours se mettre dans les situations qui le mettaient en valeur ?

Le Don Juan du moment était totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez son collègue. Il sentait avec défaitisme tout le zen accumulé au prix de multiple chutes (dues à Ronon) lui échappait à vue d'oeil ! Avec sympathie, il venait ouvrir au scientifique qui semblait visiblement pressé de lui parler, et lorsqu'il lui ouvrait, il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de fixer son torse ! Mince à la fin !

... ... Une minute... Vous avez bien dit fixer son torse ? Euh... Il n'y avait pas un bug quelque part là ? Tout à l'heure il s'agissait de ses lèvres, et maintenait son torse (nu) était visé... Il allait vraiment finir par croire qu'il se faisait reluquer ! ... Okay, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir... Et quelques cachets d'aspirine ne seraient pas du luxe !

- Bon, Rodney, lorsque vous aurez terminé votre observation, vous pourrez me dire pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Rodney releva difficilement les yeux vers le visage du colonel, avant de déglutir à nouveau. Oh Mon Dieu. S'il devait trouver Sheppard sexy une seule fois dans sa vie, c'était le moment. Avec ses cheveux humides en broussaille, ses yeux, ses lèvres… Oh la la…

Un raclement de gorge du militaire lui rappela sa situation… et lui fit une nouvelle fois monter le rouge aux joues. Stop ! Assez ! Toute la tension accumulée depuis cette fichue conversation entre les deux scientifiques lui serra la gorge, et il finit par dire ce à quoi il pensait depuis le début :

- Prouvez-le !

Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Sheppard. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, stoppant net le mouvement pour finir de sécher ses cheveux. Qu'est ce que raconter encore ce fichu scientifique ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Prouvez que vous êtes bien celui qui embrasse le mieux sur Atlantis !

oOo

Et voilà ! Je suis sans doute méchante de vous laisser à ce moment important de l'histoire uu. Encore désolé du temps que cela aura pris pour vous laisser cette suite. J'attends votre avis (ou pas ') sur ce nouveau chapitre avec impatience. Suite ou pas ?


End file.
